Tecna's Fairy Forms
This page is for the all fairy forms that Tecna gets in the series. Winx Tecna's Winx outfit is a dark purple full-body suit with a green gem on the chest and medium blue boots with purple heels. On her arms are powder blue sleeves that also function as gloves. On her head she wears a pointed, purple helmet with a green gem on the front. Her wings are four green bars that can transform into a glider. Charmix Tecna's Charmix is a triangle pin and a transmitter-shaped waist bag. Enchantix Tecna's Enchantix consists of a dark purple tube top and matching shorts. Two flaps of green fabric stand away from the main top, extending down to her shorts and changing into purple ruffles that act as a skirt over the shorts. On her arms are light blue, shoulder-length translucent gloves. Her shoes are light purple barefoot sandals that spiral up to her knees. Around her neck is a green choker, from which hangs her fairy dust vial. Her hair grows slightly in length and is styled a bit differently and has an upside-down U-shaped pin in it. Her wings are tipped with dark purple and lighter purple on the inside. In the official art, she has a pair of lower wings as well, but they are rarely seen in the cartoon. Tecna's Fairy Dust vial is oval in shape, with a hole in the center and a diamond-shaped, light blue stopper. Tecna was the 5th one to gain her Enchantix. She earned her Enchantix when she volunteered to close the portal to the Omega Dimension on Layla's home realm to prevent it from being sucked in and canceled out, sacrificing herself in the process. Believix Tecna's Believix consists of a light purple top with sleeves that extend to her elbows, where they turn into light blue translucent fabric. Over this, she wears a darker purple top held on with a single green strap. This top continues down to form her shorts, over which she has a light green belt with translucent fabric hanging in ruffles from it. On her hands are light purple fingerless gloves with a square cut out from the fronts. On her feet are dark blue boots with light pink heels. She also wears dark purple, knee-high socks. Her hair is styled to be longer in the front and shorter in the back. Her wings are edged in purple and green fading to purple on the inside with hot pink and light pink diamond designs, light blue swirl designs and green bejeweling. Her lower wings are dark purple and very skinny, ending in curls. There's also a stem decorated with green and purple jewels protruding from the front of her wings. Sophix Tecna's Sophix consists of a dark purple halter top held up by a dark green band, with a flap of light green fabric in front. Her skirt is light green and leaf-like with a belt of light purple flowers. On her arms are turquoise, translucent sleeves hanging from her elbows and held on with dark green string. Around her wrists are purple flower bracelets. Her shoes are light green platform heels held on by dark green string that spirals up to her knees. Her hair remains styled the same, though it now has a light green flower in it. Her wings remain the same shape, though they are now edged in dark green and light green, light purple, and light blue inside. Lovix Tecna's Lovix consists of a dark purple top that extends down to form her shorts. Over the shorts is a white, fluffy belt. She has light purple sleeves that extend from her wrist to her elbow and have white fluff on one end. Under the shorts, she wears light purple leggings that extend halfway down her calves. Her shoes are dark purple boots with light purple heels and covered with white fluff. Her hair remains styled the same, though it now has a dark blue gem in it. Her wings remain the same shape, though are now edged in dark blue and light purple and light blue on the inside, with light blue gems in the top corners. Transformation Sequences Winx Tecna's Winx transformation lasts for twenty seconds. First, Tecna appears on the screen and does several air punches. Then, she crosses her wrists and the camera zooms out. There is a flash, then her arms are shown, where her sleeves materialize out of a digital grid. After another brief flash, her torso is shown, where her suit materializes out of the same grid. Her chest and neck are shown, where the gem on her suit and her wings appear. The camera moves up to her face, where her helmet appears. After another flash, her eye is shown, then she flies away from the camera while green energy spirals around her. Her glider appears, then she flies up and out of sight. Finally, she strikes her final pose as her glider disappears and a triangle appears in the background. Charmix Tecna's Charmix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Tecna appears out of a bright white light, arms down and eyes closed. As the camera zooms in, she lifts her arms up and yells, her Charmix pin appearing. She twirls to the right twice, then her Charmix bag appears. Finally, there is a flash as she strikes her final pose. Enchantix Tecna's Enchantix transformation lasts for thirty-four seconds. First, two outlines of Tecna's head move across the screen, merging slowly. The outline fades into Tecna's face as she turns to face the camera. A green grid appears on her eyes, hair and lips, lengthening her hair and applying her makeup. She floats away from the screen, her body covered in a grid, and turns into a silhouette as she curls into the fetal position. She floats into a sphere then spreads her arms and legs. There is a flash, then her foot is shown. Her barefoot sandals spiral up her legs as the camera moves upwards. Her lower torso is shown, shorts already on, where her half-skirt appears. The camera moves up again, showing her chest as the rest of her outfit and fairy dust vial materialize. Her hair pin materializes, then grows and forms her wings. There is another flash, then right arm is shown, where she pulls her glove on, then does the same to the other arm. Finally, she and her wings twirl closer to each other, the wings attaching themselves to her back as she strikes her final pose. Fairy Dust Tecna's Fairy dust lasts for twelve seconds. First, a digital outline of her vial is shown. Then, a grid moves up the screen, solidifying the vial. The stopper then lifts out of the vial. There is a flash, then Tecna is shown holding the vial. She twirls to the left once, then draws her sign, a small oval within a larger oval. CGI Movie Enchantix Tecna's CGI movie Enchantix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Tecna is shown floating in a column of blue light. She opens her eyes and tilts her head back, then her outfit is shown materializing all at once as she curls into the fetal position. Two discs of blue energy appear around her as she uncurls. Then, the back of her head is shown with a smaller image of her head to the left, as if on a computer screen. There is another short sequence like this where her wings are shown as if they are being created. Then, her foot is shown, where her barefoot sandal turns purple. Finally, the camera shows Tecna crossing her wrists, then striking her final pose. Believix Tecna's Believix transformation for twenty-six seconds. First, Tecna appears as a silhouette against a wildly flashing background. She swings her right arm out, where her glove materializes. After a flash, her torso and arms appear. Her outfit materializes while she raises her legs up into a sitting position. The camera pans down, then her boots appear. Her wings are shown forming out of strands of electricity, one by one. She flies upward, her hair styled and upper wings attached, then spins around, where her lower wings form out of flashes of light. Then, she flies towards the camera. Finally, after another flash, she is shown, fully clothed and winged, and strikes her final pose. Sophix Tecna's Sophix transformation lasts for eight seconds. A large leaf flies into view and in a white flash, Tecna appears in her Sophix outfit as her wings appear. Lovix Tecna's Lovix transformation lasts for thirteen seconds. Tecna flies into view, spins and in a white flash, she reappears wearing her Lovix outfit. CGI Movie Believix Tecna's CGI movie Believix, as seen in Magical Adventure, lasts for fourteen seconds. First, green digital energy surrounds Tecna's body and forms her main outfit and then her wrist-length fingerless gloves. When the other girls get their wings, a beam of electricity strikes Tecna and forms her wings as she spins twice. Category:Tecna